The sharing of files and folders has always been a difficult task. In known systems, users are often limited to just sharing out entire folders. Users typically do not have the ability to share out individual files or items. In order to share files, a user has typically had to create a folder, organize the desired files in the folder, and then share the folder.
The sharing of files has further been complicated by the fact that users also have to deal with files being in different locations, such as on different devices, on other PCs, or online. Files coming from different locations are often organized differently, and not kept in the same fashion or place. As another example, files stored on a corporate network may inherently be separated from files a user has on a current machine. Users also have to keep track not only of what file data is stored, but where it is stored. For example, for music files, users are forced to keep copies on various systems and to try to track which music files are located where. This can make files difficult to locate, even when they are locally stored.
The sharing of files is also complicated by the fact that it is also sometimes difficult to find and return to files that a user has. A user may find it difficult to recall where and how they stored certain files. Given a set of folders and even a group of similar files, users often find it difficult to quickly find the one that they are looking for. For files stored in a difficult place to find, it is that much more complex to locate. It is also sometimes difficult for users to find or return to files on a network. Users typically have to memorize or map the various sites and names that they need for finding and sharing files on a network.
Organizing and sharing files is also complicated by the fact that name spaces may vary, which can cause confusion to the user as to what is “correct.” This is particularly true on a network where there are different naming conventions, limitations, and so on. For example, certain operating systems may require short names with no spaces in order for them to be visible. Programs also often save files to their own directory or other name spaces, which can make it difficult for users to find their way back to the files. Programs often have default directories and places they save documents. A user often has to search through their hard disk and make guesses about where a file is stored. Related items are also often stored in separate places. Related files that a user has may be stored on different parts of the hard disk, etc. This problem becomes more common with the developments of digital media services that have multiple content types (e.g., pictures, music, video).
The present invention is directed to providing a system and method that overcome the foregoing and other disadvantages. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a system and method for virtual folder sharing.